Standing In The Rain
by killthesnakesx
Summary: Anzu never questioned her strange routine on rainy days though; she just did it. She never forgot how it started though, how could she? She hated the guy. She shouldn’t even care. R&R No Flames!


Standing in the Rain

SetoxAnzu One Shot!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own YGO.

Anzu Mazaki hated the rain, but no matter what she was doing on a rainy day, she always went outside at 11:11. As she let herself be drenched and iced to the bone, she made a wish. It was the same wish she made everyday for the past 4 years. She started making this wish on the final day of high school. The final day she'd see her friends, the final day she could admire him in all his stupid ridiculous glory.

She really hated him, but she always wished for him to finally change. And today she made that same wish, but not in New York. She made this wish in Domino. There happened to be a light sprinkle as she drove to her new apartment, and she pulled over, getting out of her car and letting her slender but fit body lean against the little red car. She looked up at the darkening sky, closed her big blue eyes, her lips slightly parted as she began to wish.

The drizzle fell all around her, tickling her nose and landing softly in her now middle -length hair. Anzu never questioned her strange routine on rainy days though; she just did it. She never forgot how it started though, how could she? She hated the guy. She shouldn't even care.

"I'm going to go insane from this someday," She mused to herself. "He's never going to change."

Seto Kaiba could not stand the rain. Rain meant slow business, rain meant cold and wet, rain meant _her_. He was still trying to convince himself of his unconditional hate for the woman. But he didn't change 

these past 4 years. He never forgot her after he saw her wish for him that one day. He remembered her flushed, embarrassed and wet face as she saw him sitting next to her. It was 11:11 am.

"_So you want me to change, eh? Well you'll be gone for a long time. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I highly doubt it though. I have no reason to."_

He remembered how he got up and walked away as if he never cared about what she was doing. But inside, he really did. And after that, he also began wishing on 11:11, the same wish every single day for 4 years. He would stand in the rain now with out an umbrella as if the rain was washing away his sins and his brother never got it, but he got used to the routine.

Kaiba knew he had changed these past years. He was wiser and not so cold, but the only people who ever saw it was Mokuba and occasionally, Yugi. And as he walked outside to his front lawn and stood in the drizzle, he closed his eyes and wished. He didn't know why he still wished; he hated her. He shouldn't even care whether she's ever coming back or not.

"So tell me about America!"

"Yes do tell us Anzu!"

"Did ja get hit on by any men? Why I'll go down dere myself and beat anyone who hurt cha Anzu!"

"Oh shut up Jonouchi!"

Anzu laughed as Katsuya, Mai, and Shizuka bombarded her with questions. Yugi and Hiroto sat and watched. They all were surprised when they first saw Anzu again. She had become more feminine, with longer hair and bangs more off to the side and a touch of makeup, which they weren't used to. She just looked a lot more serious than she used to. Her adorable streak had faded into grace and beauty.

Yugi listened to Anzu tell her stories and he couldn't figure out what was so different about Anzu. Maybe it was the fact that he had moved on without her that changed her, he didn't know. But when they started talking about Seto Kaiba, he saw her eyes light up with such loving energy and he looked down, shaking his head and laughing a little. Now he knew.

Seto Kaiba made his way to his office, grumbling obscenities to himself about his employees.

'Why can't they just get one simple thing right for once?' He thought angrily. Then his phone rang and he looked at the ID and he raised an eyebrow.

'Yugi...?' He flipped open his phone.

"Kaiba speaking."

"Hey Kaiba, I just thought I'd tell you..." He heard Yugi pause and he sighed and groaned.

"What is it Yugi? Honda needs a job again?"

"No…Anzu's back in town." Kaiba almost dropped his phone. Quickly regaining his 'who cares' demeanor, he grunted.

"So?"

"You and I both know that for some strange reason, you care. And I can tell that she cares about you…"

"Well you're thinking wrong. I don't care one bit Yugi. She's just a silly girl."

"Okay well, even though I don't believe you, I'm going to tell you anyway to come down to the game shop to see her. We're all here."

"No."

"Come on Kaiba…It's been 4 years. Just come. "

"I don't have time to deal with women that keep silly high school crushes." Kaiba realized what he said and he cursed himself.

'God damnit Mokuba told me that the day before she left! No one was supposed to know and Mokuba didn't even know for sure…crap.'

"_Hey Seto, I heard Mai and Anzu talking and they were talking about you!"_

"_Hn."_

"_And...And…Anzu was saying that she couldn't understand why she fell for you all of a sudden, and that she could never tell a soul, especially Yugi, because he likes her!"_

"What? Anzu liked you? And you knew?"

"I…not exactly…"

"Kaiba, answer me!"

"I don't have time to deal with this; I have to fix a program." Kaiba hung up and started cursing more than ever as he fixed the minor problem on his computer and left quickly to the game shop.

Anzu was just leaving the game shop, happy that she saw her friends. It was pouring rain, yet she walked through it like it was nothing, like she never even knew that her hair was plastered to her face, makeup slightly smeared, and her clothes clinging to her like they were a part of her own skin. She had no clue that someone else was coming her way, hair plastered and clothes clinging as well. It was 11 pm. She hummed a quiet tune to herself and suddenly, without warning, a tall, dark figure bumped into her, sending her to the ground.

But even though she braced herself, she never hit the ground. Two strong arms caught her on her way down.

"Mazaki, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She looked up into deep blue eyes, feeling a familiar sense of coldness from them. But there was also confusion mixed with the ice.

"Kaiba…" She started slowly. Every feeling she had repressed pushed right back through her hearts barrier and she felt like she was melting under his touch. Every feeling, every moment and memory she kept hidden from the world for over 4 years instantly appeared on her sleeve. She had always liked the Pharaoh, but under that façade she hid her attraction to Kaiba. Yeah sure, he was a total jerk to her friends, but she knew he had a heart.

And not to mention he's saved her before. And when he comes to her aid, it does not feel like it's just something he's doing for Mokuba. She knew Kaiba could see right through her at that very moment. It was now 11:05 pm. They had stared at each other for a good five minutes.

Kaiba stared into her bright blue eyes, taking in what she looked like, taking in the obvious feelings she had.

'What is this feeling I'm having?' Kaiba thought. He felt like he was on fire, and his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He couldn't stop looking at her. And at that very moment, he knew that he didn't hate her. He never hated her, not ever, not one bit at all.

He never hated her speeches, or her friends, or anything about her. He couldn't believe he kept this in for so long. It took him 4 years to realize the damage really done to his heart by such a simple woman. He wanted to shake it off and go back to being the icy CEO she knew him as. But he was older, he was wiser, and he just couldn't do it.

He felt soft inside, and he was loathing it. But it felt so right at the same time...

Anzu couldn't help but be conscious of how she looked in this weather and being in Kaiba's arms made her want to burst out of excitement. She knew she loved him. She fell for him long ago. And judging by the way he was looking at her, he knew.

"Se-Kaiba…"

"Anzu, call me Seto." He smiled a little and Anzu was shocked. She had never seen him smile before, nor call her by her first name.

"Well then, Seto…" It was 11:10 pm.

"You're beautiful." He said quietly and she laughed.

"Even though that was ridiculously out of character for you, thank you."

"Well this is going to be out of character for me too." She raised an eyebrow, her face flushed, wondering what he was going to do.

It was 11:11 pm, and their wishes finally came true. He had changed, and she had come back to Domino. And he kissed her softly in the rain. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and finally her lips. Anzu smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I've been waiting way too long for that moment."

"Was it worth it?"

"I think it was."

It was 11:15 pm, and they finally did not need to wish those wishes any longer. They didn't need to hide behind hate because they didn't care anymore.

'I guess wishes can come true, after all.' They thought as they made their way down the street, fading into their futures with new found hopes and dreams.

Hollly crap, my first one shot for YGO. Sorry if it's vague, I don't know what I was thinking of when I came up with this. But basically Kaiba knew of Anzu's crush, and he accidentally witnessed her wishing on 11:11 on a rainy day(about him, obv). And Kaiba's softer, thanks to maturing. Anyway, Review please. Flames will still be ignored

-Ashlyn


End file.
